Our Shukaku
by ShadowMarez
Summary: Lee takes on part of a burden that is being placed on Gaara once again... but things don't turn out to grand. Please review. My first Fanfiction. Will contain a yaoi scene. Don't like then... i guess don't read.
1. Cliff Face

**A/N sooo... this is my first FanFiction. Crappy summary and i don't know if the genres are right. Not totally impressed by this first chapter. The second one is better... i swear !**

An old wooden hut lay nestled within a line of decaying trees atop a barren sea cliff that plummeted a hundred feet or more to a raging ocean. A green suited frame knelt on the hut roof staring out towards the harsh waters, ebony hair whipped back from his face by the wind as dark round orbs narrowed from the sea spray. Dark clouds loomed in the always grey sky, the taste of a storm brewing in the wind. The green figure eased back on to his behind stretching out orange warmer covered legs, bandaged arms held behind him for support. Sucking in a lungful of air he released it again.

"It seems we have a storm a brewin'" he spoke aloud to no one, chuckling as he said it in a silly pirate voice.

"Then tonight we hunt" came a sudden voice from behind him, ivory locked head whipped around, his mouth twisting into a smile as he spotted the speaker, black rimmed aqua eyes met his, crimson locks swept back by the ever present winds revealing the Ai kanji on his left brow.

"Yosh! It will be such a perfect storm, how could we not?" shouted the green clothed male, aqua eyes rolled within their dark rims, despite the pain the other had suffered over the past year he had not lost all of his enthusiasm and positive outlook on things.

The truth to the matter was that these males were both former Shinobi of major ninja villages. Rock Lee former taijutsu master and "Handsome green beast" of Konohagakure – the hidden village in the leaf, and Sabaku no Gaara former fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure – the hidden village in the sand. Now though, they were both banished men and probably by now labeled "missing nin" due to an accident that neither could prevent.

Both had fought valiantly in the great Shinobi war that brought together all the villages into one alliance to bring down Madara (and the Orochibuto thing…). Much blood was spread and tears shed but the allied nations came out on top as only they should. Of course a huge celebration was in order as everyone gathered in Sunagakure. Unfortunately things weren't to end as happily as everybody would have wished them to….

**A/N ... Yea short first chapter. Next one is long... ish. Hmmm please review. Point out errors to if need be. **


	2. The Meeting

**A/N .. so i thought i would put chapter two straight after chapter one as one was really short... and bad -_-**

Gaara sat behind his desk in the Kazekage office looking round at all the people gathered before him; complete silence greeted him, making him squirm uncomfortably. He enjoyed the quiet as much as the next person but this was horrible. Emotions swirled around the room. Something was up and he wanted to know and he wanted to know now!

"Kakashi?" he said brow creasing slightly as everyone but the person he addressed jumped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" the silver haired Jounin asked putting down his ever present orange book and giving Gaara his full attention.

"What is going on? Secrets are being kept and I do not enjoy it in the slightest, so enlighten me on the manner of this… meeting" ocean eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I would love to Kazekage-sama" Kakashi began as he lifted himself off the floor in one fluid motion and made his way to the desk, leaning on it he looked down at Gaara and continued "but I cannot. Strict orders from the Hokage herself and the Raikage himself. The subject is not to be spoken of until their arrival." His visible eye closing in annoyance "whenever _that_ maybe".

Gaara frown and couldn't help but snarl in anger, his eyes flicked from Kakashi to the others present in the room who quickly turned away from him, fear on their faces. Despite his changes the saying "_first impressions last forever"_ played very well for him. He was still feared.  
>Gaara jumped suddenly as hands were placed on his shoulders, turning his head left to right he was met by the faces of Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto both of which had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Should he have expected any less?<p>

"Kazekage-sama, do not be angry, everything is going to be okay" came Lee's reassuring voice.

"Yea Gaara, Bushy-brows is right" shouted the orange clad ninja, smacking him on the back and pulling the nice guy pose.

Gaara's hairless brow cocked in confusion. Wasn't Lee meant to be pulling that stupid pose? Looking from Naruto to Lee his frown deepened. This was just getting too much, where the fuck is the Hokage and Raikage? How dare they leave him waiting for so long in a room filled with people so nerve racked that they would probably all shit their damn pants if he decided to yell "boo". Finally deciding he had had enough, he moved his chair so he could stand when the door to his office burst open and the Kages of Konohagakure and Kumogakure walked into the room.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama" A the Raikage of Kumogakure said attempting to shut the broken door.

Shooing Lee and Naruto away from the desk Tsunade, Konohagakure's Hokage pulled up a chair and sat behind the desk next to the Kazekage who glared at her, his black rimmed eyes narrowed so much it looked like his eyes were closed.

"Cut it out Kazekage you can stare me to death later, as for now we have extremely important matters to address" she said while pulling numerous amounts of papers from her robes and placing them on top of Gaara's already packed desk.

A took his place on the other side of the disgruntled sand nin pulling yet more papers from his robes to add to the pile.

Tsunade glanced around the room as Gaara had done earlier, a small smile on her face how very distressing this all was. Clearing her throat she began.

"As you know Kazekage, a team was sent out to the Akatsuki hideout after the war ended, a thorough check was needed of the place, the ninja before you are the ones who did the scan on the hideout" her arm sweeping around the room gesturing at Lee, Naruto, B,Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, and Gai who all whom stood watching the three Kages infront of them, except for Kakashi who moved every so often to flip a page in his book.

The crimson haired male slowly nodded his head, confusion starting to creep over him, he knew what happened while they were away, all the mission specs had been delivered to him to go over for later discussion "_they are hiding something"_ he suddenly thought.

"What is it you wished to keep hidden from me Hokage-sama? It has been over a week since the inspection and you only decide now to discuss something so important to me now? What is the meaning of this?" his frown returning but his voice calm.

"Well Kazekage" A started "we needed to discuss it between us before informing you; we are not sure how to break it to you… so it needs to be done with care. Hokage if you wish to continue?"

"Thank you Raikage" Tsunade nodded and gathered up some papers, rustling through them before clearing her throat again to continue "While within the former Akatsuki fortress they discovered the thing in which they trapped the stolen tailed beasts. After getting in touch with us it seemed best to leave them sealed inside it, they had no way out, but on further inspection…" trailing off she looked at the young Kazekage who looked as if he was staring into space.

Noticing the sudden quiet Gaara looked around the room, all eyes locked on him, waiting, what were they waiting for? Why did Tsunade stop talking? She seriously could not be stopping for dramatic effect!

"Continue" he spoke still calm, still emotionless.

"Very well" she said slightly irritated by the teens lack of emotion, usually the pause would drive someone insane "on further inspection it was noted that they will not stay sealed within the statue for much longer. From what our sources tell us we have only a week before the beasts will be released from the container. We cannot allow that".

Crimson head nodded in understanding "you wish for me to have the Shukaku sealed within me again, correct?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes Kazekage, it is hard to ask but… what else are we to do? It still leaves six other beasts but we have already made a decision on what is to be done about them. _WHICH_ I will tell you now before I am interrupted. The Raikage and I have already allowed it for our ninja; it is up to you whether you allow any of yours to participate. We are to hold a test to find the six strongest and most capable shinobi to become the new Jinchuuriki, they will have a beast sealed in them, then B and Naruto here will take them to the island were Naruto learnt to control the nine-tails so they too can gain control over the beast and new power. It will hopefully stop any mishaps".

Dark rimmed eyes closed and reopened in a slow blink as Gaara took in the information, "_So I will bear the Shukaku again… fuck my life_" he thought, but said aloud "Fine, I will take back Shukaku, I will also allow any of my ninja willing to take on such a burden if they wish. The test, it is a good idea and should be started as soon as possible and be over quickly to allow the "winners" time to recuperate. They should not only be tested on their strength and capability, but also their control under any form of pressure. They are not to leave the island until the up most control is gained over the demon within them".

"Strict rules have been placed for a potential Jinchuuriki Kazekage-sama, we are not going to allow just anyone to sign up, this is important, there is no room… what so EVER, for any fuck ups!" the Raikage said, practically yelling and slamming his fist down on the desk scattering papers everywhere.

"_I'm not picking those up"_ Gaara growled in his head.

As if like a mind reader Rock Lee knelt to the ground and began to gather up the fallen papers, thick brow twisted in thought, standing up he dropped the papers to the desk staring at the three Kage before him, mostly at Tsunade and Gaara.

"I have something to say ... please" voice almost failing him towards the end.

"What is it Lee?" his Hokage asked.

"Well...i-i-i uuh I just want to know if a tailed beast can be… can be um split between two... two people."

"Yes Lee, it is a possible task. What makes you ask such a thing?" Tsunade leant forward staring hard at the green ninja before her.

"If it is possible then I wish for half of the Shukaku to be sealed within… my… myself" he gulped and quickly looked away from the leaders.

"Lee-"Gaara started but was interrupted.

"Lee what is the meaning of this" Tsunade shouted, standing from her seat "Have you lost your mind? Why would you think of wanting to do such a stupid thing?"

Lee stared down at his sandals, trembling slightly but spoke clearly "Hokage-sama, I do not think it is a bad idea, if I cannot do this then I will just sign up to take on another tailed beast, I only asked of this as Kaze- … Gaara is a dear friend of mine and I do not wish for him to be placed with such a terrible burden again. We all know he is the only one capable but if I can just take part of it to ease it somewhat I will"

The room remained silent, Lee still with his head down could feel eleven pairs of eyes staring at him wide with shock _"SOMEONE TALK !"_ he screamed in his head.

"Lee, that will not be necessary" Gaara finally spoke up.

Lee whipped his head up and shock it violently "No Gaara, I will not accept such an answer. Whether you share your burden with me or not I will still fight to become a Jinchuuriki. I feel I am capable and I have the control. I want to do my part for the villages be it sharing the Shukaku with you or taking on another beast. Taking on half of Shukaku would only be half the work for both of us, I am a genious of hard work but I do not wish to be stuck on the island when I could be here doing missions!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Lee as the spandex dressed male spoke in an almost rushed voice, he was hiding something. Now it was his goal to find out what exactly.

"Lee, as your Hokage I grant you my permission to enter yourself in the Jinchuuriki test, you have until the sealing date to discuss between Gaara and yourself what is to be done. As for myself and everyone else here I feel there is nothing left to discuss and there is a bottle of sake with my name on it in the Suna bar that is calling me. So… I deem this meeting OVER" and with that Tsunade stood and exited herself from the room, followed closing by the Raikage and everyone else present leaving Gaara and Lee alone in the room to stare at each other.

"Gaara, ple-"

"No Lee, I have work to do, I promise we will discuss this later. As for now, you need to think this over properly and I need to get work done"

"Yes Kazekage-sama" Lee sighed, hanging his head.

"Thank you Lee" Gaara spoke up before Lee to exited the room "You are a kind person and a good friend"

Lee smiled at his crimson friend and left.

**A/N .. Anyone reading this ? .. please review and point out errors. I don't know if the summary is right but before people who don't enjoy it get to far in (or hate the couple) i will probably add a yaoi scene, this story was ment as a one shot but i just kept typing and typing and got this idea. M rated more for the gore... anyway. Hmm yea. **


	3. Restless

**A/N ... Chapter 3 already. A terrible attempt (well i think) of doing it in Lee's POV (kinda) ... Well enjoy.**

Slowly making his way through the streets of Suna towards the training grounds Lee was lost in thought. Sighing to himself he ran bandaged fingers through his hair, so many people had signed up for the Jinchuuriki test, he could not believe it considering the way people treated most of them. This time would be different though, it would have to be. In his mind he went over and over the people listed, certain names made his inside twist nervously, never had he been unsure of his abilities but lately he had started to question himself and now was the wrong time for him to lose faith. The meeting also troubled him, the outcome he had expected but it still disheartened him. He would hold it to Gaara, he would not let this go without a fight. He only hoped it would not come to that.

"Lee!"

The call landed on deaf ears as he continued to make his way towards the Suna training grounds.

"Lee! …Hey wait up. Lee stop!"

Hearing his name he turned around to see Sakura running towards him waving her arms to get his attention before stopping next to him smiling"

"Oh hey Sakura-chan, were you calling me?"

"Hai Lee-kun, am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all, just thinking about the Jinchuuriki test" he said, finally returning her smile with one of his own.

"Aren't we all?" she sighed "it is all that is being talked about, everywhere you go!"

"I see you have not signed up Sakura-chan, why not? You would be perfect as one" he asked

Sakura giggled and playfully nudged him "thanks Lee-kun but I am a medical ninja, I cannot just go off while I have more important things to tend to" looking down she blushed

Lee followed her gaze, finally noticing the flowers she was clutching and smiled widely

"Sakura-chan, are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

She nodding quickly still smiling

"Oh Lee, I can't believe he is back. I know he is in a coma and it may be awhile before he awakens but it is still good having him back. I fear what will happen when he does finally wake though" her smile dropped "I go to his room every evening and sit by his bed, near the window and share the sunset with him, I talk to him, hold his hand. I don't know if he can hear me but… it makes me feel better"

Lee turned his head and looked out towards the horizon; he was not aware how late it had gotten. The sun hung low in the sky casting shadows everywhere and painting the sky with brilliant reds, oranges, yellows and even pinks and purples. The Suna sunset was breath taking and he would truly miss it when they all finally return to Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, do not worry, I am sure everything will be okay. I am sure… somehow; maybe somehow he is mentally aware of your presents. He will wake up and there you will be for him, like you always have been. Yes, I think everything will be okay" he turned back to her and smiled widely and struck the nice guy pose for extra assurance.

"Oh Lee-kun" Sakura sobbed, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug "Thank you so much, you truly are a good person" stepping back she wiped her eyes and laughed softly "I am sorry Lee-kun, I can be such a girl. I must go or I will miss the sunset. We must met up for lunch tomorrow"

With a quick wave Sakura started off in a run towards the Suna hospital leaving Lee alone again with his thoughts. The mention of lunch made his stomach growl but more important matters needed to be addressed, like how slack he was today. Not once had he trained.

"GAI-SENSEI, I'M SORRY !" he yelled, running the rest of the way to the training grounds.

- - - - -3 days later- - - - -

Lee sat on a hospital bed panting wildly letting the medical ninja tend to his wounds.

He done it, he had actually done it, he was one of the 6 finalists, he was going to be a Jinchuuriki. Kami had surely smiled upon him. He would get up and dance if he knew his body wouldn't collapse. He was so sore but the pain, it was worth it.

He looked up as Tsunade made her way towards him and started going over his wounds.

"I assume you have spoken to the Kazekage on what is to happen with the Shukaku?"

"No….no Hokage-sama I have not. I have not seen or heard from Gaara since the meeting" Lee confessed

"Yes, he has been rather distant, more so than usual since that meeting, I don't blame him though; it was not exactly the best of news, never the less you need to speak with him as soon as possible, as in before the end of tomorrow. Kiba needs to be told by then if he is to take on a Jinchuuriki or not" she stated, hands on hibs, tone demanding

Lee leapt from the bed and bowed "Yes Hokage-sama, infact I will go to him now"

Laughing the blonde looked at the green nin bowing infront of her "Pointless Lee, he was seen leaving the village a few hours ago, you will have time tomorrow"

Looking down he rubbed his arm and nodded, where could Gaara have taken off to when he was meant to be watching the test?

"Talking about Gaara are we?" asked a second blonde as she entered the room smirking

"Yes, apparently he had more important things to do then what was going on at the Jinchuuriki testing, i asume he is back now Temari?" Tsunade asked sounding irritated

"Yes he is" nodded the wind mistress "but as it is late he has taken leave to his room and has requested not to be disturbed, he has also asked for Lee to join him there, apparently there are things that need to be discussed between the two of you" her eyes narrowed at the taijutsu master

"I will go now then" the leaf nin spoke quickly and left the room in a hurry not wanting to look at the Kazekage's sister, she scared him and the look he just knew she would be giving him at being requested to join Gaara in his room, not his office, his room caused him to squeak in fear, imagine if he looked. Surely he would die.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage paced around his room waiting. He knew he was going to hear about his taking off in the morning meeting but he cared little for that now. Quite frankly it was unimportant; they did not really need all three of them there anyway. Stopping at the open window he gazed up towards the moon, for so long it had been his only companion through all those sleepless nights, and it was to happen again. He wasn't sure whether it bothered him. He enjoyed sleeping but he functioned fine without it.<p>

"Come in" he said sensing someone hesitate at the bedroom door

With a small creak the door slowly opened and a raven haired head popped around it

"You wished to see me Kazekage-sama?"

Turning with a frown he couldn't help but be annoyed "Lee, how many times must I tell you to call me Gaara?"

"Sorry Kaz-… Gaara, I do forget" he apologized and entered the room, closing the door behind him before leaning on it, round orbs looking to the pale figure before him. Lee silently praised the dark as he felt his face redden while staring at Gaara who stood shirtless, the light from the moon shining through the window played along his skin making the already pale man glow, his crimson hair looking more blood coloured than usual.

"You know why I brought you here Lee; you passed the test as I knew you would. Now you have a chance to explain yourself. Tell me the real reason you wish to take on part of the Shukaku, do not lie to me Lee"

Lee gulped as he watched the Kazekage move away from the window and take a seat on the bed. Of course he wouldn't lie. He never lied. He would definitely never lie to Gaara, that is for sure.

"Well where do I start" Lee to moved to the bed and sat next to Gaara but did not look at him, he hung his head and locked his eyes on to the floor _"this is going to be hard"_ he thought.

"Start wherever you wish Lee, just tell me"

"Well, during the war we became close, we fought side by side, aided each other when need be, I care for you Gaara, you know I do, we are friends, dear friends, but as of late I have been caring for you… caring for you more than what I thought I ever would, it confuses me i cannot ignore my feelings towards you and the thought of the Shukaku being inside you again pains me. It hurt me to hear such things that I could not allow it but… but they told me there was nothing I could do, you are the only one, so I thought if I cannot take the Shukaku myself i… well I could at least take part of it" still looking to the floor he opened and closed his mouth repeatitively, not sure if he should say more.

"_Caring for you more than what I thought I ever would"_ dark rimmed eyes blinked rapidly in confusion; did he just hear what he thought he did? Surely not! Shifting his eyes to Lee he started at the back of the raven locked head in wonder.

"Gaara?"

No response

"Gaara… please answer me"

Without answering Gaara did the only thing that came to mind, he shifted along his bed and stretched out looking up at the leaf nin staring at him

"Lay down Lee"

"What, Gaa-..Kazeka-… Gaara-sama you can-ca-cannot be s-s-saying such things" Lee stuttered

"Lee, as your superior I order you to lay down" Gaara ordered

Face glowing and body shaking Lee placed himself down next to the sand nin, his body growing more tense as he felt the arm and torso of the other lap over half of his

"Gaara, what are you do-"

"Lee, be quiet. I have come to enjoy this sleep thing. It is refreshing, peaceful even. I would like to spend my last nights in complete comfort however that maybe. You are more than welcome to leave"

Tension left his body as the other spoke. The soft weight of the others head against the side of his neck made him relax all the more. Wrapping his arms around the small frame of the sand nin, Lee pulled him closer melting into the heat of the other

"Does this mean I can take on half of the Shukaku, Gaara-kun?"

"Go to sleep Lee" the younger male whispered

"_I'll take that as a yes"_ he thought to himself grinning madly before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N ... Ooo a very OOC (on Gaara's part) mushy boy part. Am i moving this story to fast? I kind of feel like i am but also do not want to drag it out to long. Not sure how many chapters there will be, i just type.**


	4. Sand Man

**A/N ... Putting this up later than expected, started reading a fanfic called Child of War, is a KakuzuxHidan AU story and omg, it is seriously the most amazing fanfic i have ever read, 33 chapters (in counting) of pure awesome. You don't even need to like the pair to enjoy it, it is that amazing. Go read it or... or Hidan will sacrifice you to Jashin and Kakuzu will take your heart... just read it !**

A harsh storm whipped through Suna, engulfing the village in wind and sand, scattering and smashing anything that wasn't secure, doors and windows shuttered violently, threatening to tear from their hinges. Suna citizen lay huddled beneath the covers of their beds listening to the angry elements beat against the side of their homes. The houses of Suna were built to withstand the dangerous storms of Wind Country but they still felt fearful knowing Mother Nature is not one to underestimate.

Throughout the village only one had ventured from the comforts of a bed, he stood before the window, shrouded by the darkness in the room, blue-green eyes watching the storm, though he saw nothing, not even the ledge just centimeters from the window he stood at, vision obscured by the sand storm he could still sense what was happening below him. Turning his head to the bed he gazed at the figure warped in the blankets, who now lay spread like a starfish under them, a small smirk lifted the red heads lips as something smashed into the side of the building and the sleeping one did not wake. He had been surprised to find Lee still sleeping deeply when the storm woke him, deciding to wait for the Konoha nin to wake he remained in bed longer but after it became apparent he was not going to stir he had crept out to stand at the bedroom window.

Turning back to focus outside he let his mind wonder, remembering when he was younger, how he would creep out and away from the safety of his home during sand storms….

_Gourd strapped and sand amour thick against his body he leapt out his window into the killing storm. After hitting the ground he did not waste a second and began to run, sand and wind whipped around him, tearing at his clothing but never injuring him. Unseen he would past home after home running through the storm straight out the Suna walls into the heat of the storm. A wide smile graced his lips as the sand and wind lashed harsher now that no walls or buildings surrounded him. He was almost one with the storm. Looking back he could see faint lights shining weakly through, he always wondered why soldiers remained in the barracks during a storm, what could they possibly see? shaking his head he decided not to bother, it wasn't his problem, not yet anyway._

_Fiddling with the cloth he pulled the gourd tighter to his back before running again, he needed to get further away from Suna before he could play. After awhile something would stir deep within him forcing him to stop, telling him he had gone far enough. With a slight tug the gourd would fall from his back and land behind him and stay there, holding out his arms wide he threw his head back and closed shadowed eyes letting the sand and wind bite at him, this was his element, this was the time they would play. He sighed deeply as the stirring within him became more eager. He gave in to it, listening as the chakra infused sand slithered from his gourd and started to take shape, he body convulsed violently as the sand amour rushed away from him to join the formation, slowly opening his eyes Gaara came face to face with a miniature Shukaku, coin like eyes stared in his, both mouths twitching into sinister grins. Yes, time to play. Gaara leapt back as sharp claws swiped at him. How he loved this game, the game that could only be played when the sand and wind blew at their harshest, with chakra infused sand he released part of the Shukaku into it and they would have their game, both ran and leapt through the sand, randomly attacking but never hurting one another, they would dance with the wind and strike with the sand till the Shukaku form collapsed and Gaara knelt in the sand panting with exhaustion. His bond and control over the Shukaku had been built from that game; his ability to wield its power without the fear of losing control came from the game._

Crimson head flew up suddenly as a loud crunch sounded to the right of him, realizing it was just something tossed by the storm he relaxed and return to staring out the window

"Gaara-sama, what is going on?"

Looking over to the bed he wasn't surprised to see Lee awake after whatever it was smashing into the outer wall.

"Just a sand storm Lee, nothing to worry about" he answered, looking back to the window

"Why are you looking out the window?" Lee's voiced sounded from beside him this time "There is nothing to see… besides sand"

Gaara smirked "Yes, I know, just thinking"

A warm hand and a gentle tug on his pale arm caused Gaara to look up to Lee who was smiling softly at him

"Come back to the bed, would you like to talk about it?"

After another gentle tug he followed the leaf nin back to the bed where they both laid down on their backs, arms behind their heads. Gaara shifted his eyes down as the brush of skin on his side got his attention, hairless brow raised as he noticed Lee was shirtless.

"When did you take your shirt off?"

Looking to Lee he wasn't surprised to see the older male blushing as he answered

"I woke up and it was too hot so I discarded it."

Nodding faintly Gaara looking up to the ceiling, he was quiet confused about how comfortable it was to lay in his bed with Lee next to him, the warmth radiating from the man next to him was familiar and made him feel safe, which confused him all the more. Tilting his head he looked at Lee who caught his gaze and quickly looked away blushing again.

Lee closed his eyes after looking away from Gaara, annoyed at how much he was blushing. He had been honest with Gaara and couldn't get over how easy it was to just lay with him like this. He wanted to do this all the time, his skin was so soft and warm his hands ached to touch it. Starting to feel awkward he thought up some questions.

"Gaara, how early is it? And will this storm last much longer?"

"It should be at least early morning, still dark outside and the storm, you never know" he answered

"Okay..." now what can he ask…

"Lee, are you honestly sure about this Shukaku thing?" Gaara suddenly asked, twisting his body to lay on his stomach, shoulder and head raised and supported by his arms bent at the elbows

Lee grinned at the sight of concern painted on the Kazekage's face "Gaara-sama I would never have offered if I was not 100% sure of my decision. I thought long and hard on it and it feels right to me."

Gaara nodded slowly then started to shift his body, pressing it closer to Lee's torso before stretching his neck to lay his head against the crock between Lee's neck and shoulder, he sighed deeply and shock his head against the cream-tan skin of the other

"I fear something will go terribly wrong, if not during the sealing but after, splitting a beast is highly experimental, it has only been carried out a handful of times and even then near to no data was recorded on the outcome" Gaara couldn't help but voice his concern

Lee removed an arm from behind his head and snaked it under Gaara's left shoulder and wrapped it round his back, he turned his head and rest it in the crimson hair, round eyes staring at the wall thinking deeply

"Everything will be okay Gaara-sama, we will be here for each other"

Younger male closed his eyes in content feeling the older smiling against his hair, a sigh still managed to escape his lips before both drifted back to sleep.

**3 days later… again**

Lee quickly made his way down the hall ways of the Kazekage mansion that led to Gaara's room, he wasn't sure if the younger wanted to see him but he would find out when he got there, he hadn't seen Gaara since the morning of the sand storm, the sand nin was gone by time he woke up and since then he had been pounced and held captive by Gai-sensei who refused to let Lee leave his side, going as far as forcing Lee to spent the night in his quarters _"I want to make the most of these last moments"_ Gai-sensei had said to him, almost like Lee was dying which brought a frown to his face. Once everyone returned to Konoha and the other Jinchuuriki left for the island he would stay here for awhile longer for Gaara to watch over till he was satisfied he could return home. Lee's heart fluttered slightly at the thought of leaving Suna, something inside him did not want that. He wanted to stay with Gaara.

Finally reaching the correct door he opened it and smiled brightly as Gaara looked up at him from the book he was reading but quickly looked down feeling ashamed at his absences knowing very well Gaara had been inquiring on his where abouts after hearing things from Temari and Kankuro

"Gaara-sama I am sorry i…" he wasn't sure what to say

Looking up his eye widen in happiness as Gaara shifted across the bed exposing the spot he had occupied a few nights earlier. Slamming the door in excitement he kicked off his sandals and tore off his shirt and leapt on to the bed bouncing from the impact before stretching out and hooking an arm around the slim waist of the sand nin next to him, looking up Lee met the expressionless face of the Suna Kage causing himself to blush furiously at how silly he must of looked just then.

"It was that meddlesome mother hen again wasn't it?" Gaara asked, voice emotionless

Lee opened his mouth to protest at the name Gaara had given Gai-sensei but stopped himself as the other rested comfortable cross his chest and rest their head under his own

"Yes, it was Gai-sensei"

"I was going to personally come get you myself tonight if you did not show up" Gaara stated sounding irritated

"Aaaaaw, Gaara-chaaan, your are soo cu- _OOF_" Lee winced and rubbed his now bruising ribcage but soon started laughing loudly wrapping his arms around the sand nin's chest and waist pulling him closer so he could bury his face in the fiery locks

"Gee Gaara-kun, jab me in the ribs" the taijutsuist laughed into his hair

Gaara tried to hold his face straight but soon broke into a smile at the playful voice and laugher vibrating against his skull. After the laughter died down he lifted his book in an attempt to continue reading but failed, letting it drop to his side he sighed loudly, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Gaara-kun?"

"They have decided on what is to be done if someone fails to gain control over their beast" he said

"Oh, have they?" Lee looked up from the hair he had hid his face in

"Mmm, failure to gain control to the required standard will result in the extraction of the beast which of course results in the containers death"

"What if control is gained and they return home but something happens, if they lose control?"Lee asked

"It will be evaluated, what caused it and everything, if it was an accident or something like that then they will be given another chance"

"And if…. If they kill someone?" Lee gulped

"They will be trialed, situation evaluated, who they killed, but I do not think another chance will be issued" Gaara confirmed

"Even if they are the enemy?"

"Well… everything has its exceptions" Gaara said with a smirk

"I can't believe it is tomorrow Gaara-kun, I am almost scared"

Lee hid his face in the crimson hair again not expected an answer from the other

Red and black heads turned towards the door as someone banged against it

"Gaara! Why is your door locked? Open up" came the shouts of his sister from the other side

"Temari, I always lock my door, you should know that" Gaara replied raising his voice to be heard

"Well… could you open up?" Temari demanded

"I am busy, what do you want?" he snapped back

"That crazy sensei of Rock Lee's is going mental, told us he hadn't seen Lee in hours, is he with you?"

"No" Gaara lied

"Gaara! You shouldn't lie" Lee frowned

"Shut up Lee" Gaara hissed at him

"What was that Gaara?" Temari asked

"Nothing" He lied again

"Well… okay then, will leave you alone" Temari giggled

Gaara cocked his brow at the giggle but ignored it

"Good night Temari" He said in a gentler tone

"Good night onii-chan" Her voice full of affection "Good night Lee" she quickly added before walking off laughting

"GOOD NIGHT TEMARI-CHAN" Lee shouted for her to hear and roared with his own laughter as the sound of a hand slapping on to a face echoed in the small room, nuzzling his face into Gaara's pale neck he kissed it softly

"You shouldn't lie Gaara-kuuun" he smirk

Gaara just frowned and blushed at the kiss glad he faced away from Lee.

**A/N ... *mumble* ... you no the drill, review, inform of corrections if you want etc. Thank you to the readers ^_^**


	5. The Sealing

**A/N ... I got two chapters done... neat**

Curled in a tight ball beneath the covers of Gaara's bed Lee shivered, although he was far from cold. Upon waking up panic had over taken him and now just hours from leaving he was nothing but a pathetic mess of raw nerves. His decision had not changed making him fear all the more.

Gaara left his office frowning, this was extremely unlike Lee to not show up and he could not afford to mess about. What greeted him when he entered his room had him standing there in shock mouth open wide in disbelief, seeing movement he quickly straightened himself but felt unable to move, round eyes twice their normal size spied him and a whimper escaped the drooping face before hiding under the covers again. Striding forward Gaara looked at the mess shaking on his bed.

"Lee, we are leaving in less than an hour" he said calmly

His only reply though was a sharp squeak that reminded the Kazekage of the noise a mouse would make as it ran in terror from a hungry cat. Staring down at the lump he closed his eyes, he was going to have to say it, that horrible word but if this didn't work then nothing will.

"Lee! This is… what you're doing, it is well… it is _**not**_" eyes held closed and teeth grinding he practically spat out the stupid word "…youthful!"

Opening his eyes he straight away noticed the stillness in the bed before the covers were flung of and Lee sat up roaring some kind of battle cry

"Kazekage-sama how could you say such terrible things to me!"

Leaping from the bed Lee began punching the air and performed a series of taijutsu kicks before turning to the sand nin with fire in his eyes

"You want youthful, I will show you youthful, watch me run 500 laps around Suna, I will do it" he shouted

Gaara smiled lightly pleased with himself, perfect results "No Lee, don't do that, we are leaving soon as I said, clean up, eat, reserve yourself, you will need the strength"

Darkened eyes studied the Konoha ninja in front of him looking for any sign of weakness

"Hai Kazekage-sama, I will do as you ordered" Lee bellowed pulling himself into a salute before turning to run out the door but froze suddenly, quickly turning he pulled his red friend into a bear hug

"Thank you Gaara-kun" he cooed kissing him on the cheek then bolting out the door disappearing before Gaara could blink

Again Gaara was glad Lee wasn't able to see him blush while stroking the kissed cheek.

* * *

><p>At the time intended Gaara made his way to the Suna entrance, gourd strapped to his back. Exchanging pleasantries with Tsunade and A he looked around the semi large group for Lee, laughing in his head once spotting him<p>

Lee struggled against Gai's hold, he loved his sensei but this was too much. Gai had him in a rib cracking hug with his arms pinned to his sides crying "youthful" tears

"Oh Lee, my most youthful student, you will be the most amazing Jinchuuriki to ever walk this land, your youth will radiate from you, Lee the beautiful green Jinchuuriki of youth of Konoha" Gai wailed

Lee tried to smile but stared at his sensei rather worried "Gai… Gai-sensei, can you put me down please we have to lea-"

Choking on his last word he gasped as all air left his lungs and Gai continued his rambling

"Lee, you have grown so much, you are an amazing Shinobi, a true taijutsu master, oh Lee, my Lee"

Having turned back to the other Kages Gaara suddenly turned in anger as the words _"My Lee"_ had passed through Gai's lips, having been trying to get to Gaara, Lee noticed the action and quickly comforted the blubbering teacher before running to the angry boys side and resting a hand on his shoulder

"I do not know why he is crying Gaara, he is coming with us" Lee shrugged

Of course Gai was like a father to him and he loved him, the man had been there through everything with him he couldn't help but feel smothered by his teacher as of late. It confused him, did Gai think he would lose Lee once he had the Shukaku? Did Gai think he would become like Gaara first was when they met?

"Hurry up Lee!"

Lee looked around noticing the group had started moving and Gaara had fallen back due to his lack of movement

"Second thoughts?" Gaara teased

"No… no Gaara never" he shouted running forward to catch up to the group "I will race you to the group Kazekage-sama, if I lose I will run 1000 around Suna when we return"

"How about 500 laps and you stop calling me 'Kazekage'" Gaara offered

"Yosh! 500 laps carrying your gourd and no more 'Kazekage' or I have to run 500 laps each time I say it" Lee added

"Right then, deal, see you with the group then" Gaara laughed before shooting forward leaving Lee behind

Stumbling Lee was stunned, Gaara had just laughed, it was amazing he had to hear it again, but for now he had to win, picking up the pace he worked on gaining on the red streak speeding ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Lee both stood doubled over panting loudly at the entrance to the Akatsuki fortress, after reaching the group both had been too caught up in their game and ended up running ahead like careless children despite the yells and protests from the older ninja and the Hokage and Raikage who fought to control the rest of their young troops wanting to join the fun.<p>

"Well… Lee… looks like… I win… no more… no more Kazekage" Gaara finally managed to say between gasps for air

Lee laughed and dropped to the round "I will be running myself to death then my friend because I cannot help but address you as 'The Kazekage' from time to time"

"How about 500 laps if you call me Kazekage when it annoys me huh?" Gaara said sitting down next to Lee

"Gaara-kun, we cannot just change the rules" Lee protested

Gaara smiled at him "There is an exception for everything remember"

Lee nodded and smiled back at his friend feeling the all too familiar flutter within his chest that only occurred when around or thinking about Gaara. How he loved Gaara's smile, it made him so happy that he saw it quiet often now, he also knew that smile was for him, Gaara would smirk at others but never would his lips curve up and flash white teeth the way they did when they were together

"LEE… GAARA!"

Lee looked up as an enraged Tsunade thunder towards them, her face twisted in fury

"Never in all my years have i seen such a act of reckless adolescence, I expected better, especially from you two, both of you know damn well that was completely reckless, I have every mind to send you back to Suna if you weren't valuable members of this mission, this _HIGHLY_ important mission, I would be kicking both your asses, you could have gotten hurt, attacked, anything. Gaara, I expected better from the Kazekage of Suna, do you realize how stupid you looked to your ninja, I would not be surprised if they are embarrassed and Lee… you will be punished accordingly on our return to Suna"

Lee leapt from the ground and bowed low sobbing "Hokage-sama, I am so sorry, I forgot myself, I am stupid and reckless, I will run 1000… no 2000 laps around Suna, I will scrub every window on every building, I will not rest till I collapse, Hokage-sama I am so sorry"

Slowly getting up Gaara dusted himself off and folded his arms, turned his back on the two and said "Chill"

Both Lee and Tsunade stared jaw open at the young red head who continued to stand with his back to them. His face turned up in an unseen smirk. No old lady was going to ruin his fun and bellow at him like she was his damned mother.

Shaking her head Tsunade turned to head back to the group still moving towards them, silently wishing she could also punish Gaara.

Lee run forward and stopped in front of his friend, face still in shock "Gaara! Why did you talk to the Hokage like that? It was so disrespectful"

Crossing his arms tighter Gaara fought to keep his face from turning in to a pout "She isn't my mother" he growled turning away from Lee to meet the group.

* * *

><p>Lee stood a few meters away from the group with Gaara looking around the cave, he couldn't see much due to a lack of light but he could tell it was huge, the floor was smooth flattened rock beneath their feet rising up to sharp jaggered rocks the higher it got. The group worked around the statue setting up alters while others sat to eat and relax before the sealing. A shiver ran up Lee's spine as he looked at the monstrous Heretical Demon statue looming over them, he still remembered when Madara had brought it to life and he now wondered how it got back here.<p>

Turning round to speak to Gaara he noticed him gone, twisting round on the stop he spotting him seated further away from the group than they already stood

"Why are you all the way over here Gaara-kun?" Lee shivered again; concerned for his fiery friend who had fallen deadly silent the closer they got to the demon container

"Sit with me Lee" Gaara whispered

Sitting down next to him Gaara quickly huddled into Lee's side, pale hand gripping at his shirt, pale face buried in his arm

"I am scared Lee, I am actually and genuinely scared, I can easily snap you from you fear by telling you your not being youthful but it isn't so easy for me" he muttered "sure I was the Shukaku host before all this, I was born with the cursed thing but it took me so long to gain control over it and even then I could not sleep because there was the possibility of it still getting out that way"

Pushing the gourd off Lee rubbed his friends back hoping to comfort him without speaking, knowing with Gaara that sometimes action speak louder than words

"In the last year I had the Shukaku I gain complete control, I would not go as far as transforming in to it as B does but I would speak to it, I could use its power like it was my own but what if it is not the same"

Lee pulled the young man into a soft hug "Gaara-kun do not be silly, you will be fine, nothing will go wrong, it may take a little bit but after getting reacquainted I am sure you and the Shukaku will go back to how it was before"

"And what of you Lee?" Gaara pulled away from the hug to stare at him "I worry for you, that is where most of my fear is coming from, what of your out come? what is Shukaku fights you, tries to destroy you? If you fail… if we fail, if something happens both of us could get… as they put it… terminated"

Lee felt the strength he had built up for this moment crumble around him as emotions flashed raw in Gaara's eyes, never had he seen emotion to this extent on the face of the young kazekage, he couldn't help but tremble in fear, negative thoughts started to overflow in his mind, opening his mouth to speak positive and reassuring words he only managed a squeak, he watched coal circled eyes move wider and flick to the side, turning to look his body trembled more violently as Gai, Temari and Tsunade stood before them

"It is time boys" one of them mutter, too caught up in panic Lee failed to see which one it was.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of two separate alters the boys faced Tsunade who was going over the procedure with them<p>

"We have the most skilled sealers, the Shukaku will be released from the container here and chakra chains will detach from the alter and grab on to the demon pulling it towards you both, one of the sealers will do a splitting jutsu to half the Shukaku then the chakra chains will pull the beasts into your bodies and then the sealers will perform the appropriate seal" Tsunade finished on a smile hoping to comfort the boys, mostly Lee who looked like he was due to faint, Gaara however looked as stoic as ever, typical.

Lee zoned out completely as Tsunade finished talking and moved away leaving just the sealers in his view, obsidian eyes darted to where Gaara stood every so often to check on him but he remained unchanged, nothing of the emotion he had displayed earlier showed on him. A thunderous noise caused Lee to twist back to the front and for a moment he felt his heart stop completely before it kick started again, looming above him was the Shukaku, bent over due to the roof of the cave, although high, not high enough for the giant beast, Lee watching in terror as it spotted them and lowered its cream and blue striped face to their level, a low and rumbling snarl erupted from its maw, a single gold coin eye resting on Lee, narrowing as if to study him, Lee's chest heaved in panic, where were these chakra chains, has something gone wrong? why was nothing happening? the giant beast moved closer to him and began to open its mouth exposing razor teeth, Lee to open his mouth in an attempt to scream but was cut short as the chakra chains he had prayed for pierced his body an embedded themselves into the flesh of the Shukaku and began pulling.

Throwing back its weight the striped demon snarled in protest as the infernal chains pulled him apart, it had almost expected to be sealed within the red Suna ninja again but it never expected to be pulled apart and sealed in separate bodies. A final shriek tore through the cave as the Shukaku was ripped in half and the separate pieces were pulled deep into the bodies of the Suna and Konoha males.

Lee could hear shouting around, orders being barked then a sickening shriek and then pain, pain like no other he had ever felt, pain that the injuries he had received at the Chuuin exams could never rival, he wanted to scream, oh how he wanted to scream, he wanted it to stop, a cold hand on his chest brought him back to reality he looked down as the sealer stood up with sweat glistening and rolling down his face but still managing a smile and thumbs up at Lee.

Lee turned to Gaara and froze, Gaara stood with the throat of his sealer grasped tightly in his hands, the man's face turning a light shade of purple at the lack of air.

"GAARA!" Lee yelled ran towards him collapse at his feet his body overcome with weakness, looking up he met Gaara's face, black rimmed blue-green eyes replaced with gold, sharp crooked teeth lined his mouth and drool covered his chin

"Gaa- … no" Lee whimpered weakly

Gaara dropped the man in his hands as Lee fainted at his feet, throwing back his head he bellowed a blood curdling roar before to succumbing to the darkness over taking him.

**A/N ... Do you like how i avoid telling you what sealing jutsu they used? ... i am leaving that part up to the reader because after all the research i done for it i couldn't find anything appropriate besides the seal the Fourth Hokage used to seal the Kyuubi. Ohwell. Completely understand if people are disappointed with the chapter... i would be to. Thinking of rewriting it... will try make up for it in the next chapter... my brain has gone walkies**


End file.
